OS - Si tu pouvais me voir maintenant
by WaNey
Summary: Ce premier quatorze février que nous avions passés ensemble. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ce moment finisse. J'avais été sur la réserve comme à mon habitude mais chaque mot que j'avais échangé avec lui, m'avais enfoncé un peu plus dans son monde et un peu plus, je semblais tomber amoureuse de sa personne. - Un one shot tiré d'une chanson du groupe The Script


OS – Si tu pouvais me voir maintenant

Je regardais une fois de plus mon calendrier. Et une fois de plus, je me demandais ce que nous aurions pu faire à cet instant. Une fois de plus, je me demandais si tu pouvais me voir. Si tu pouvais vraiment me voir. Je prie mon manteau avec moi, je devais détaler de cet appartement.

« - Bella chérie, ou est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je ne rentrerais pas tard, papa ! J'ai besoins de m'aérer, tu comprends ! Répondis-je à la hâte »

Je ne savais plus comment gérer ma peine comme mon chagrin. Et surtout le désespoir qui m'emparait quand j'étais seule. Alors je sortais le plus possible mais c'était surtout pour ne pas inquiéter plus Charlie, qui devait déjà avoir beaucoup de soucis en tête. En tant que chef de la police, il avait souvent à faire à des affaires compliquées. Effectivement, même si Forks était une petite bourgade. Mon problème était que je me rappelais chaque instant des moments passés que l'on avait passé ensemble, je me rappelais encore plus fort de ce jour-là et c'était ce qui me chagrinait le plus. Surtout que Charlie devait en être un témoin. Je me rappelais toujours.

C'était le quatorze février, le jour de la St Valentin. Le jour en soit était exceptionnel car il marquait également le jour de notre rencontre. Edward m'avait offert des roses et j'avais été plus embarrassé que ravie. Il arrivait toujours à me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'aimais qu'il me rende mal à l'aise, juste parce que c'était lui. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle ce même jour. Je continuais à marcher sur le bord de la route, hermétique à ce qui m'entourait. La pluie commençait à tomber doucement. J'avais connu Edward durant ma dernière année de lycée. Il venait tout juste d'emménager chez les Cullen, une des familles assez aisées de Forks, et dont les enfants étaient accessoirement mes meilleurs amis. Sa mère Elizabeth Masen, était morte en lui donnant naissance, et son père Edward Masen Senior était mort des suites d'une maladie héréditaire. Une maladie qu'Edward avait également héritée. Quand je l'avais vu la première fois à la cafétéria avec Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, rien ne m'avait laissé deviner qu'il était malade. Il était juste éblouissant, beau à tomber par terre et incroyablement intelligent. Je m'étais, comme qui dirait, tout de suite éprise de lui. Ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté qui m'avait touché, ce n'était pas ses cheveux bronze en bataille que je voulais tout le temps touchés, ni ses traits fins et parfaits ni ses yeux verts émeraudes insondables. C'était sa personnalité. Edward était quelqu'un de dévoué, qui se donnait corps et âme pour chaque chose qu'il entreprenait. Edward était quelqu'un de passionné, qui vivait chaque moment avec passion. Surement car il savait que chaque seconde était importante. Mourir d'une cardiopathie congénitale à dix-huit ans était si tragique.

Je me remémorais ce premier jour à la cafétéria. Ce premier quatorze février que nous avions passés ensemble. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ce moment finisse. J'avais été sur la réserve comme à mon habitude mais chaque mot que j'avais échangé avec lui, m'avais enfoncé un peu plus dans son monde et un peu plus, je semblais tomber amoureuse de sa personne. Ça avait été tout bonnement inconcevable pour moi au départ, que cela se produise en un jour. Mais il avait réussi. Edward m'avait fait irrémédiablement et irrévocablement tombé amoureuse de lui. Mais je n'avais pas réussi à mon tour. J'étais si banale à côté de lui. J'étais petite, relativement pale et mince, des yeux marrons chocolat sans fond. Mais avec d'indéniables beau longs cheveux bruns, indomptable et constamment en bataille. Je me souvenais du jour qui m'avait conforté dans mon idée ou presque et là, ou il m'avait avoué la vraie raison de son départ de Chicago pour Forks. C'était deux mois après son arrivée. Nous étions déjà tellement proches.

_(…)_

_« - Bella ? Tu penses que je devrais inviter Tanya au bal de promo ? Me demanda Edward en jetant un regard en coin à cette dernière,_

_- Je pense que tu le pourrais. Qui tu ne pourrais pas inviter de toute façon et qui ne le voudrait pas ? Tu as tout Forks à tes pieds ! Répondis-je en mordant dans ma pizza la minute suivante_

_- Je n'ai pas tout Forks à mes pieds. Tu ne l'es pas ! Me dit-il »_

_Trop occupés à se bécoter, Alice et Jasper comme Rosalie et Emmett ne se préoccupèrent pas de nous. Surtout de moi car je manquais de m'étouffer quand il me répondit. Il était sûr que j'allais piquer un fard. Je bu une gorgée de mon coca et lui frappais l'épaule sans ménagement. Certains élèves nous jetèrent des regards curieux alors qu'il se massait celle-ci. La cafeteria était un lieu de commérage, c'était assez normal je suppose._

_« - Arrête de faire l'idiot, Edward et puis mange bon sang ! J'ai l'impression que tu maigris de jour en jour, tu es affreux !_

_- Ne change de pas sujet, Bella !_

_- Toi ne changes pas de sujet, tu as une mines affreuse ! Est-ce que tu sens bien ? Demandais-je au tac au tac mais plus inquiète_

_- Tu t'en fais pas trop, ce n'est rien, c'est surement – […] Oublis je t'en parlerais plus tard ! Je vais aller l'inviter, on se voit en biologie ! »_

_(…)_

Je passais maintenant près de la falaise qui menait à la Push et traversait au pas de course la route qui me séparait de celle-ci. La pluie se faisait plus insistante mais je n'en teins pas rigueur. Apprendre que quelqu'un comme Edward était atteint d'une telle maladie m'avait rendue si furieuse mais si peinée à la fois. Le temps filait si vite et la première chose que je m'étais dite était que je commençais tout juste à le connaitre et qu'il était injuste qu'on me le retire. Je refusais de croire que je n'allais pas passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. C'était ce qui m'avait fait flancher d'ailleurs et qui m'avait poussé à lui avouer mes sentiments. Je souris malgré moi à cette pensée. J'avais voulu me frapper la tête si fort contre la bibliothèque de sa chambre.

_(…)_

_« - Ne te moques pas de moi, Edward ! Dis-je, la voix tremblante_

_- Je ne le pourrais jamais, Bella ! Je suis malade depuis ma naissance. Mon père s'en est toujours voulu d'ailleurs mais je ne lui en tenais en rien responsable. C'est la fatalité je suppose !_

_- Je refuse de t'entendre dire une telle chose, c'est comme si tu acceptais ce qui t'arrives !_

_- J'accepte ce qui m'arrive, c'est le plus incroyable ! Je l'ai accepté et j'ai réussi à vivre avec ! me dit-il avec un pauvre sourire_

_- Et bien, moi je ne l'accepte pas ! Soufflais-je, en laissant une larme coulée »_

_Edward me regarda d'un air interrogateur. C'est vrai, pour qui je me prenais pour lui dire ça ? On ne se connaissait que depuis deux mois et j'avais eus la chance, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, qu'il se confie à moi. Je me levais de son lit et lui tournais le dos. Edward resta allongé. Nous étions en train de regarder le plafond quand il me l'avait enfin dit._

_« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Tu n'es pas celle qui est entre la vie et la mort, Bella ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi, tu peux prévoir et réaliser tellement de chose. Pourquoi te soucier de moi ? me dit-il au bord de la colère._

_- Parce que je t'aime, merde ! Parce que je tiens à toi et que je refuse de croire que tu puisses disparaitre et que tu acceptes l'idée qu'un jour tu disparaisses, m'écriais-je en faisant volteface. »_

_Je sanglotais comme une idiote à présent. Edward me vrillait du regard, bouche bée et c'est ainsi que je réalisais la portée de mes paroles. Je venais tout juste de lui faire une foutue déclaration. Je ris de nervosité._

_« - Quoi ? C'est si difficile à croire ? Croassais-je sarcastiques »_

_Il fit non de la tête tout en se levant et se posta devant moi._

_«- C'est tout bonnement merveilleux ! Chuchota-t-il »_

_Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et sans que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, nous nous embrassions passionnément. La sensation de ses lèvres ne m'avait plus quitté à partir de là. Je m'étais promise de ne plus rater chaque seconde que nous allions vivres et partager ensemble._

_(…)_

Je m'arrêtais à un mètre de la falaise, j'avais été tellement surprise maintenant que j'y repensais. Je me remémorais encore nos souvenirs. Je ne m'en lassais jamais, ça me faisait du bien. Peut-être que j'étais masochiste mais ça m'aidait à oublier qu'il n'était plus là parfois. J'imaginais Edward me regarder de là où il était. Voir tout ce que je faisais et espérer secrètement, lorsque j'aurais dépassé tout ça, qu'il soit fier de moi. Je le voyais également debout aux côtés de ses parents et leur dire que j'étais sa petite-amie. J'étais vraiment une masochiste.

Soudain je réalisais avec horreur que si Edward avait été la cause de mon bonheur, il est également celui de ma peine et de mon échec. Toutefois, j'étais sûr d'en ressortir plus forte. Il était la maison de ma peine. J'allais la prendre, la foutre dedans et l'enfermer.

« - Si tu pouvais me voir … murmurais-je »

Mon visage était trempé, je ne savais pas si c'était mes larmes ou la pluie, qui était à présent forte, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que si il pouvait me voir qu'il soit capable de me reconnaître. Je savais que je n'étais plus la même personne depuis qu'il n'était plus là. J'espérais qu'il ne me critiquait pas. J'espérais seulement et désespérément l'entendre parler. J'avais perdu quelqu'un j'aimais. Je me souvins de ses paroles.

_(…)_

_« - Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais surmonter ça ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle d'abord ?_

_- Parce qu'il le faut et je ne veux pas m'attarder ou encore retarder l'échéance ! Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Déclara-t-il, en nichant sa tête dans mon cou_

_- Comme tu veux, répondis-je. Eh bien, je sais que je le survirais mal. Je ne vivrais plus car j'aurai perdu quelqu'un que j'aime._

_- Tu sais, Bella – […] Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est mal et peut-être égoïste ou quelque chose comme ça mais quand toi tu auras perdu ce quelqu'un que tu aimes, j'aimerais que tu te dises que quelque part, quelqu'un qui aime sa sœur a perdu une mère, quelqu'un qui aime un père a perdu un fils et que maintenant, ils leurs manquent. Donc si j'ai la chance de te regarder de là ou je suis quand je ne serais plus là ce serait déjà formidable de voir que tu vis même si je te manque ou que tu me manques car tu me manqueras énormément. »_

_Ma gorge était nouée et je n'avais pas pu répondre. Je m'étais juste donnée corps et âme à lui. Je m'étais donnée de toutes les manières possibles à lui comme il en avait fait de même pour moi. C'était moi l'égoïste tout comptes faits. _

_(…)_

Je revoyais son visage. Nos yeux remplis d'émotions et notre désespoir de nous donner l'un l'autre comme si c'était le dernier jour. Nous avions vécu ainsi jusqu'au quatorze février suivant. Je me souvenais de cette journée et de ses roses. Oh oui de ses roses ! Ça n'avait jamais été mes fleurs préférées, il le savait mais c'était simplement par esprit de tradition. Nous étions le jour de la St Valentin après tout. Et puis les roses voulaient dire tellement de choses. Je m'assis sur un tronc à l'abri de l'averse cette fois et fermais les yeux une dernière fois.

_(…)_

_« - Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour rien nous offrir ? Dis-je, avant de me jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser_

_- Bien sûr et rater ça ? répondit-il, en me volant un second baiser_

_- Est-ce que tu es passé voir le collègue à Carlisle ?_

_- Non, je n'en voyais pas la peine et puis, ce soir on dîne chez moi tu te souviens ? Je demanderais à Carlisle de m'examiner !_

_- Edward, tu as déjà fait deux malaises en une semaine ! _

_- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'inquiéter, ce n'était qu'une ruse pour sécher les amphithéâtres de psychologie avancée ! Me dit-il, pas très convaincant_

_- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, Cullen ! Tu passeras voir Carlisle à la minute ou on passe la porte de ta foutue baraque ! Déclarais-je, en claquant la portière passagère de sa Volvo. »_

_Il quitta le campus de la faculté et me ramena chez moi. Nous cherchions un appartement mais nous n'avions rien trouvé d'extraordinaire jusqu'à présent. Seattle n'était pas une mine d'or, surtout pour des gens exigeants comme nous. Alors nous avions décidés de donner la relève à Esmée en vain. _

_« - Je passerais te chercher à huit heures, soit prêtes à temps par pitié ! Je refuse qu'Alice m'harcèle pour savoir pourquoi nous sommes en retard une fois de plus. Maintenant qu'elle habite à Phœnix avec Jasper, elle ne supporte plus de perdre une minute du temps qu'elle pourrait passer avec nous ! »_

_Je hochais la tête et déguerpis de la voiture sans oublier bien sûr de l'embrasser trois milles quatre cents soixante-sept fois. Nous étions comme des gamins. Même après un an. Je courus jusqu'au porche et manquais de m'étaler deux fois. Le sol était pourtant sec et sans gravas. Il faisait beau ces temps-ci à Forks. Edward démarra au moment où je fermais la porte derrière moi. Il avait toujours peur que je me fasse enlever ou agresser parce que quelqu'un m'attendait chez moi, alors il attendait patiemment de me voir entrer avant de partir. Je trouvais ça idiot car Charlie était là, qui plus est le chef de la police qui détenait bien évidemment une arme. _

_J'embrassais Charlie qui était vautré sur le canapé devant un match de Baseball et rejoignait la cuisine pour mettre mes roses dans un vase. Elles sentaient divinement bon. Je montais dans ma chambre me préparer, décidé à ne pas lui faire faux bons. J'avais mis une robe bleu nuit à bustier, moulante pas très courte acheté tout spécialement pour cette journée. J'avais voulus marqué le coup._

_(…)_

Toutefois c'est lui qui le fit encore une fois. J'ouvris les yeux. Il avait définitivement marqué le coup. Chaque jour je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas plus insisté pour qu'il aille voir ce satané cardiologue. Si seulement j'avais plus bornée que lui. Je me disais si souvent que si je n'avais pas été aussi faible… Et puis je me rappelais que si l'amour rendait fort, il rendait également faible donc je ne pouvais m'en vouloir de l'avoir aimé autant et si fort.

La nuit commençait à tomber et j'avais promis à Charlie de ne pas rentrer tard. J'avais les jambes endolories, douloureuses et pleines de fourmis. Je me demandais depuis quand j'étais là. Je ne voyais jamais le temps passé. C'est ce qu'Edward disait du moins, surtout quand j'étais concentré.

_(...)_

_«- Tu te chargeras d'Alice, il est hors de question que je m'en mêle cette fois ! me dit Edward en démarrant,_

_- Je te remercie, tu es aussi plutôt pas mal dans ton costume ! Répondis-je sarcastique »_

_Je le vis sourire. Alice lui mettait toujours une pression sans nom même quand il n'était pas coupable. Elle refusait de croire que c'était moi qui retardais les rendez-vous. Je ne supportais pas les démonstrations affectives en public surtout que j'étais souvent mal à l'aise à public. Mais maintenant que j'avais Edward, je m'en sortais plutôt bien. _

_« - Cette couleur s'harmonise parfaitement bien avec ton teint, je crois que je ne cesserai jamais de te le dire ! dit-il tendrement »_

_Je fis mine de bouder et ne lui répondis pas. Il se gara juste à côté de la voiture de Carlisle et descendit de voiture, pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je ne m'étais jamais habité à ses manières de gentleman même si j'aimais ça. Il me prit la main et me ramena contre lui._

_« - Est-ce que j'ai dit que je te trouvais sublime dans cette robe ? me dit-il doucement_

_- Je crois que tu la hormis ! Répondis-je sur le même ton_

_- Eh bien sache que je te trouve merveilleuse dedans ! »_

_Edward m'embrassa furtivement et me tira jusque devant la porte de la villa. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur une Alice, mi furieuse mi heureuse. C'était tellement étrange. Cette fille pouvait être si douce mais si cruelle à la fois._

_« - On est désolé du retard ? M'excusais-je pas très sûr de moi »_

_Edward pouffa et passa devant moi, me laissant seule avec une Alice circonspecte. Traître ! Je me grattais la nuque nerveusement et me raclais la gorge, prête à m'aplatir complètement devant elle. _

_« - Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te fermer la porte au nez, Bella ! Mais comme tu m'as manqués, je vais juste te laisser entrer et te serrer dans mes bras si fort que tu arrêteras de respirer pendant quelques secondes ! Je pense que ce sera suffisant ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me demanda-t-elle sérieusement_

_- Tu m'as manqués aussi ? Répondis-je, en pouffant »_

_Comme promis elle me laissa entrer et me serra fort dans ses bras J'avais juré sentir ma colonne vertébrale se déplacer mais je n'en teins pas rigueur J'étais plus désireuses de revoir les autres et Edward, qui m'avait quitté il y a cinq minutes. Nous les rejoignîmes au salon et la soirée put débutée. Tout bien considéré, je commençais vraiment à apprécier les soirées retrouvailles avec les Cullen. Même les blagues douteuses d'Emmett. C'était fou à quel point il n'avait pas grandis, même après son emménagement avec Rosalie n'y avait rien changé. Ce qui me tracassait c'était lui bien sûr. Pendant le repas, Edward n'avait presque pas touché son assiette, il avait semblé préoccupé et épuisé. Je le rejoignis près du piano._

_« - Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

_- Bella, je t'en prie pas maintenant !_

_- Quand alors ? Quand je serais obligée de prévenir Carlisle moi-même parce que tu auras trop la frousse de le faire ? Edward tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien et que je veux seulement -[…]_

_- Ne fais rien par pitié, ne fais rien ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Souffla-t-il énervé, arrête de te prendre pour ma mère ! »_

_Je le regardais éberlué. Je me retournais sans un mot, trop secoué par ses mots. Je l'entendis monter les marches menant jusque sa chambre. Je voulais juste l'aider vu que c'était mon rôle de partenaire, de meilleure amie et de petite-amie. Je trouvais ca légitime alors en quoi ça le dérangeait ?_

_« - Esmée, je pense que je vais rentrer ! Je me sens fatigué tout à coup ! Dis-je à la hâte_

_- Tu repars si vite ! Bella chérie, est ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle, en voyant ma miné défaite. Je dirais aux autres que tu n'as pas pu faire autrement, ne t'en fais pas ! »_

_Je hochais la tête et l'embrassais furtivement. Edward s'était arrêté en haut des marches à l'entente de mon départ soudain. Edward m'appela. Il descendit une à une les marches, incertain. Quelque chose clochait. Plus je le regardais et plus je me disais que c'était évident pourtant. Alors pourquoi ? _

_« - Bella, je suis désolé ! J-Je suis qu'un idiot éperdument amoureux de toi qui ne sait – […] »_

_C'est là, que je compris. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il porta sa main gauche contre sa poitrine et grimaça. Edward perdit l'équilibre et dégringola les dernières marches de l'escalier. Je supposais qu'Esmée avait vu l'horreur qui se préparait car comme moi elle avait arrêté de respirer une dizaines de secondes. Puis avait crié. _

_« - EDWARD ! »_

_(…)_

J'ôtais ma capuche arrivée sur le perron de la maison et fouillait ma poche gauche. Le boitier bleu nuit en velours était là, je l'amenais toujours avec moi. Je l'ouvris et admirais pour la millième ce qu'il s'était apprêté à m'offrir ce soir-là. Je devais avancer s'il pouvait vraiment me voir de là où il était maintenant. Je pris la bague entre mes doigts et avant de la glisser solennellement sur mon annulaire gauche, là où elle devait être, je prie le temps de relire ce qui y était gravé.

_**A Isabella Marie Cullen. Eternellement tien, je t'aime.**_


End file.
